Syn's Deep In My Blood (Avenged Sevenfold story)
by Leyla.Carby4eva.LP
Summary: Emily is a real good guitar player trying to find her own path in life when Jimmy comes into it. She falls for him, he falls for her even more. But there's always Brian to stand in their way somehow... Will Emily surrender to her instincts and Brian's charm? Can she hurt Jimmy like that? Emily will twist their lives and Avenged Sevenfold's future will be hanging at the balance.
1. My Lucky Night

**1. My lucky day**

"Fuck! It's in all over my shoe!" I grumbled while trying to clean the vomit out of my damn old boots with only a tiny piece of paper. That day just couldn't get any worse. "And I missed the gig...Stupid!" I gave myself a face palm and let out my tired body against the dirty wall of that dark alley, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

"What a shame, it was fucking awesome!" a soft male voice came out of nowhere to invade my spinning head and made my eyes to instantly open. It was impossible to see who was there with that dim light. "Why did you miss the show?"

"I was in the line since ten in the morning and got carried away with a half bottle of Jack and some douchebags that shared it with me. Of course the heroine didn't help either so..." I let out a sigh and laughed mockingly. Suddenly I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach again. Oh, not again! I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes one more time.

"You shouldn't be doing that before an Avenged Sevenfold concert! My motto is: never drink or do drugs before a gig you really want to be in. It's not worth it!" the mysterious voice was still far from me.

"I know, dude, I'm dumb! But you don't need to stay here to remind me of that! There's enough people in my life to point out that I'm a total loser, so..."

"Of course I'm not here for this...I just wanna know if you are interested in a ride home, but if you're not, I understand..." the voice was moving away now, I could feel it. If he didn't notice, I was wishing I could be left alone then. But a ride home wouldn't be so bad...

"Well, if you can guarantee me you're not a maniac looking for a girl to tie up in a dark room and transform her into your sex toy, I guess I'm in!" I grinned and slowly opened my eyes. I still couldn't see straight but I knew the guy was tall and thin, had dark hair and tattoos all over his arms. Surely he was my type. But he was also the maniac type. "I would probably never stop puking all over you so..." still dizzy, I tried to walk at his direction.

"I swear I'm not a maniac! However...it wouldn't be such a bad idea to tie you up."

"Hey, watch out! I'm drunk but not dead! You'll see what I'm capable of when you and your thinness receive one of my badass armbars! I'm always prepared for that kind of man, you know." I approached him, progressively seeing his face. He wasn't strange to me. He laughed and got closer, trying to help me walk. I felt like a seventy-year-old woman with a gigantic man by my side.

"Okay, okay! Can I help you at least going to my car?" I made a sign in agreement, he put his arm around my waist gingerly and guided me a few meters where his car was parked.

Then a distant and high voice called out:

"Hey Jimmy, aren't you going with us to that bar?" That voice had a lower tone and was well known to my ears. But I just couldn't recognize it.

"Maybe later. I know where you guys will be, Matt!" Jimmy answered and got into the car.  
>Jimmy...Matt... Those names weren't strange to me at all. I should be at a drug-induced<br>hallucination anyway!

"If you're gonna throw up, let me know and I'll stop the car, ok?" he smiled before turning the car and leaving. "Where's your house?"

"I live at South Gate..."

"It's in the way to my house. I live near Huntington Park."

"So it's very likely we've already shared a joint in there..." I grinned slightly.

"No. I would've remembered you. Red hair, tattoos all over, enormous Deathbat on your back...I would've remembered you indeed!" I felt flattered by his comment but just stayed quiet.  
>We went silent most of the way and after a few minutes he stopped his car, but not at my place. Now I was worried as hell.<p>

"It's Jimmy, right? So...this is not my..."

"This is MY house. I won't let you go home like this for your parents to see. I'm gonna make coffee for you. Are you coming in?" he opened my side door and then I clearly saw his face in a decent light. I couldn't fucking believe what my eyes were showing to me!

_SHIT! JIMMY FUCKING THE REV SULLIVAN RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, SMILING, AND GIVING ME HIS FUCKING HAND TO ENTER HIS HOUSE!_  
>My eyes popped open in surprise and his face was showing a curious look.<p>

"Wait a minute...Is that you? Are you gonna say I'm at Jimmy Sullivan's fucking house?"

"Yes, you are honey! And this is him speaking to ya! Only now you noticed it?"

"Y-y-yeaah...Did you think I got into your car because I had recognized you?"

"No, of course not! I thought I was doing a good deed. You've lost our concert after all so..." he showed his wide grin and my whole body shivered. There was The Rev right in front of me and I, in the other hand, smelled like whisky and vomit. God, that wasn't even close of my luckiest day...

"Wow...I'm so embarrassed right now." I got off his '67 Impala and my face got flushed instantly. I couldn't even look at him. "And just for your knowledge, I don't actually live with my parents ok!"

"Ok, I'm sorry! Just come in, you don't need to be shy. Everybody does stupid things. I, for instance, do it constantly..." he opened the door of his beautiful house and waited for me to come in first. I hesitated a little, looked into his blue eyes and there was my permission.

His house seemed normal for a rockstar, pictures of his best friends and family all over the walls of the living room. But I found a forth exceptional wall: painted in black with nice substancial hand-made graphics of skulls, one distinct from another. Amazing!

"Loved the painting!"

"Yeah? I did it myself in a weekend I had nothing to do. So I figured, let's give some life and color to this house. You can seat anywhere, I'm gonna heat the water for the coffee." I didn't follow his rules and pursued him to the kitchen, admiring every single inch of that big house.

"So...James...Do you often save drunk girls after your concerts?" I leaned over into the kitchen  
>countertop and started to observe every move he made.<p>

"To be honest? I've made an exception for you today..."

"Why did you make an exception for me? I could be one of those crazy fangirls that would start grabbing you all over in the moment she would find out it was you."

"Oh no, that kind of harassment happens more often with Brian and Matt. I'm just the drummer, you know... It's not that dangerous for me. Unless they are really into the band, like, real fangirls." he put the water in the stove and waited for it to boil while looking at me.

"Are you insinuating that I can be a threat to you?" I asked staring sharply at him, I just couldn't stop. I had to take my chances with him. Then I looked at his eyes seductively and he glanced back, understanding my hints.

"I don't know...you tell me!" He continued my game of looks. I shrugged and grinned in response. "You know what? I've already answered you more questions than in a press conference! It's my damn turn now!"

"Okay, bring it on!" I made a sign with my hands and he smilled.

"Can I at least know your name first? Or should I not know the name of my future killer?" he was talking while making the coffee and when it was ready, he served us in big mugs. For sure, I wasn't going to kill one of my idols.

"After you brought me to your house and made me coffee, well, I guess you should know. Call me Emily, Ems for the closest ones."

"I've been escalated into a close one already?"

"You're from Avenged fucking Sevenfold, man! I've put on your music on the most unusual places. And I did a lot of things hearing you guys playing. I don't know what can be more intimate than this..." I wanted to test him to the maximum. After all, I was really interested to know why he had brought me to his house like this. I took a sip of coffee while he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he stopped talking and smirked and his eyes made perfectly clear what kind of naughty things was passing through his twisted mind. I was totally sure he had a mind as dirty as mine. And now I knew he was in it like I was. "Can you name me a few?"

"Well...I've had sex once to the sound of Scream and got to a conclusion that it's the perfect song for a savage night. There's something about its rhythm, I dunno, it's aphrodisiac... Don't you think?" I leaned again on the countertop and slowly approached his face, not stopping even once from look at those piercing blue eyes delineated in black.

"Finally someone found it sexy too. Everybody thinks it's all about a murder. And yeah, it is about sex actually. And its rhythm it is just perfect to remind us its...'sexyness'." he smiled and got even closer to me, caressing my nose with the tip of his own.

"Do you wanna know a curious fact? I can scream even louder than that girl..." I gently whispered in his ear and then, suddenly, I felt my lips being attacked by his. Oh, I lost count of how many hours I spent looking at that mouth in the posters on the walls of my bedroom. And it matched exactly with my thought about kissing him. Sweet and powerful enough to spread fire all over my body.

We caught ourselves in an untamed kiss, with all our hunger focused on that moment. So Jimmy came out rapidly from behind the counter and hugged me around the waist, pulled my neck close to his mouth again and made us quickly return to that heart racing moment.  
>It was surreal. Was I experiencing another damn hallucination that my all-fucked-up-brain had created just to mock me? No, those butterflies in my stomach were actually more real than ever.<p>

"Where have you been all this time?" now it was his turn to sigh in my ear, spreading a few kisses around my neck after. It sent shivers down my spine.  
>To interrupt my crazy thoughts about us making love, my mind just had to shout out that really trapping question at my face: <em>weren't we going too fast, Emily?<em>

Then, unexpectedly, the next place Jimmy was taking me was to his enormous and comfortable couch. He sat on it and with a gentle move, he made my body fall down on his lap intentionally. It certainly had turned me on but, now I had this warning ringing insistently into my head to tell me that having sex with him right there could be the wrong thing to do. I just couldn't be that easy, you know?  
>We continued to kiss until I felt his hands making his way straight up to my back. Or we stop there or my bra would go flying in seconds.<p>

"Wait...Jimmy...let's take it easy, ok?" I stopped kissing him and his hands ceased their movements instantly on my back.

"Don't you wanna?" he asked a bit taken aback.

"Of course I want it. But I guess I won't remember a single thing of us having sex by tomorrow morning, I had too much to drink. And what I want more is to remember this moment, believe me." I tried to make a lame excuse as the glare in his eyes continuously faded away. I gave him my most passionate kiss and got off of him. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way. Now that I know where you live, you can't run away from me that easily." I fixed my blouse and grinned. Jimmy gave me that Mona Lisa's smile and went to pick up something in the kitchen. Why do I have this nerve wrecking feeling I'm gonna regret this?

"Wait, I'll take you home. It's late, I won't let you walk alone on those dark streets around here."  
>Overprotective? Oh yeah, I like it!<p>

"No, you don't need to. I'm so close from..."

"I insist! I need to know where you live too, just in case I want to kidnap you anytime." He looked into my eyes and landed his lips briefly onto mine.

"Okay, now I'll definitely accept your ride home!" I smiled and we left the house.  
>He drove a few blocks to my house, which was very close to his. I just hoped I would remember his address tomorrow. Please, I seriously needed to remember it!<p>

Before I went off his car, we kissed again very slowly. I even had the opportunity to bite his lower lip, which made him moan a little.  
>"I sincerely doubt you won't remember this tomorrow..." he added before kissing me again through the car window.<p>

"It's just a precaution, Jimmy. And I need a guarantee I'll see you again soon..."

"I'll send you a little gift by tomorrow morning, ok? Just make sure your mailbox won't be mugged."

"You don't need to lie to me just to not give me your number." I kissed his lips again and chuckled. I wasn't able to stop. It was pure sex chemistry involving us.

"Believe me, just because I'm a rockstar and I'm in a pre-famous band around the world it doesn't mean I'm not capable of making promises. You have my word! Here it is, my favorite necklace. You give me back when we see each other again, ok?" he took off his cross chain and put it on my neck. We kissed another time and then I slowly walked away.

He left out screeching and I went singing _"Screaaam, Screaaaam, Screaam..."_, not  
>giving a rat's ass if I would wake up the entire neighborhood. I was completely ecstatic.<p>

All I know is that was, for sure, the best day of my life so far...


	2. Surprise In The Mailbox

**2. Surprise in the mailbox**

The first thing I did in the next day was to land my hand on my neck. The necklace was still there, I never got it off. I quickly laid back and closed my eyes again. _Oh shit, it wasn't a dream!_ I really had made out with Rev and, thanks to my great liquor-resistant memory, I could happily remember every single kiss we've shared. Now I was sure I would see him again, that crucifix was my warranty.

I practically jumped out of my bed and I was suddenly jolted by a severe headache. I guess I could call it the best hangover of my life.

I slowed down my pace and went out of my bedroom looking for some aspirin and something to eat, my stomach had suffered enough last night. Luckily, I found stale bread and one last pill. Hm, that was suitable...

"Hey, Jess! Are you in there?" I called out for my best friend and roommate and there was no answer. Then I heard a noise coming from the front door and there she was, with a lot of packages and some letters in her hand.

"I went to buy some food, our stock was empty. Ems, what time did you get home yesterday? I've stayed awake here waiting for you til 3 AM, bitch! And how was the show I always wanted to go but never had the chance?" she asked in accelerated pace and I could barely stand her high pitch voice, my head was killing me. She threw out of her sight all those food packages and let they fall on the table, where I was silently eating my only and old bread.

"Don't even start with your cross-examination on me, J. I have a headache, ok?" I looked at her with lazy eyes but couldn't wait to tell her the big news. "And can you just talk in a lower tone, please?"

"Oh yeah? Drinking again, ham? You are incapable of learning with your previous experiences, aren't you?" and there she goes, playing the annoying mother on me all over again. Typical. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"But thanks to that devil's booze, you're not gonna believe what happened to me yesterday..."

"Oh shit, you've got mugged or worse? I knew I should've gone with you. But you made it to the concert, at least, right?" Jess got all worried, her face went pale.

"No, I didn't, actually. But it was for the best..."

"What are you talking about? You've been saving money for this since I've met you and you...DIDN'T GET IN? What have you done this time, smoked the tickets?" she laughed in derision.

"Well, let me explain. I had drunk a little too much and got sick on that fucking claustrophobic place, then I really had to get out of there, otherwise I was gonna faint. So I did it, I got out and started vomiting all over the street while I could hear them playing from outside, I was devastated. The lame part is over, I promise."

"I wonder what's the not-so-lame part..." then it was her turn to roll her big gray eyes.

"You can't even imagine what happened next..." I gave her my best post-hangover smile and sighed before telling her. "I made out with The Rev!" my smile grew widely as she didn't outline a single emotion.

"What? You've made out with his exact counterpart, I assume? And after getting sick? You're sicker than I thought..." she let out a disgusting look at me and began unpacking the stuff.

"No, it was the one and only, the original. He even took me to his place, he lives around here at some street that I can't remember the name right now. But after I finish my horrible breakfast, I will go find his house promptly!" I said it sure of myself.

"Oh shit, not again. My dear, have you been blending alcohol with drugs again? I can't believe it, so young and losing your mind already!" she showed her most evil laugh and continued to store the things in the kitchen. You know what, I was getting real pissed off by her ironical behave towards me! "The Rev..." she laughed hard again.

"I was high on some H but it doesn't matter! What matters is that after the show, he heard me complaining about losing the concert and when I noticed, I was in his couch making out with him. He was so gentle even when I refused to have sex with him...So, if you're incapable of believing in your best friend, well, there's just nothing I can do!"

"What? You refused to what?" she almost dropped the glass she was holding, glimpsing abruptly to me. "Oh my gosh, the alcohol have already consumed the few neurons you still had left. And you should stop talking shit and go to work, you're getting late, it's almost 1:30! Get back to the real life, won't ya!"

"You have to stop being such an ass to me and look at this!" I went to the kitchen and rubbed the crucifix at her face. If she didn't believe me now... "It's his favorite, you know that! He gave it to me as an assurance I would see him again. And he asked me to keep an eye on the mailbox." I left her alone in the kitchen with her jaw-dropping perplexity while I was heading towards the living room table, where Jess had put on the letters from the mailbox earlier.

"Of course, Emily, and Zacky is just coming here to ask me to marry him and...well, he's bringing Gates along for us to do a threesome, cause, you know, Zacky wants to try it out before we get married and everything..." she was still yammering and yammering absentmindedly when it was my turn to have my jaw dropped.

"Jess, come over here, NOW!" amongst the stack of bills I found an envelope with just my name handwritten in the front. I froze instantly before creating courage to open it.

Jessica came along and started trading glances between my eyes and the letter in my hands, trying to understand what was happening. And then, we both had astonishing features on our faces when I pushed the content out of the cover.

There it was!

"BACKSTAGE ACCESS?" we both shouted at the same time.

"Get out of here!" Jess smile was falling out of her face. Now she believed me, right?

"And, guess what, there are two tickets for their next gig too! It seems like you've got lucky too somehow!" we went so excited we've started bouncing up and down until we went out of breath. _Damn, he could make promises! _

And just after we calmed ourselves I was able to notice a tiny foot note on the back of one ticket: _"missing u already, Rev."_

I didn't show it to Jess but I made sure she would end up with the other ticket. That one was exclusive mine!  
>As my heart was starting to slow down I went to get ready for work. My shift at the music store would begin at 2 PM. Guess I won't be looking for Jimmy's place today, unfortunately…<p> 


	3. The First Date

I was practically ready to go and so was Jess. I put on my favorite black and red corset, a black skirt and my old favorite buskin because there was absolutely no pressure at all on meeting the entire Avenged Sevenfold, my favorite band for several years. Of course not…  
>Jess was wearing her regular clothes, a black jeans and an A7X t-shirt.<p>

"God, Ems, that's it. You're killing it with your clothes. Rev's a lucky guy today, ham?" she said looking at me and her at the big mirror in the living room. Her eyes were glowing as mine in excitement.

"I hope he likes it...I wonder if I exaggerated on the makeup? And the skirt, too slutty?" I said a bit worried, staring at my skirt length and at Jess at the same time.

"You look stunning! If Rev liked you after knowing you were drunk and sick before, he'll like you even more now, believe me Ems…" she let out a mocking laugh and I made sure through my eyes that I wasn't that amused by her little joke. "I hope Zacky's available though…If you managed to capture Rev's heart, maybe I'll have a shot with those perfect green eyes too."

"If I'm getting lucky tonight, you're getting some too. So…shall we?" we both traded smiles and then we were out of there.

The venue was a little afar from the city and close to the beach. We just didn't know how we were getting back much less if we would be happy and complete at the end of the night. All we knew was that the concert would be amazing as always and we were already there. So it was a great start…

"Jess, go wait in the line while I go get something to warm up, ok?"

"Hey, hey, girl! You remember what happened last time you did that, right? You've missed the show just because of this damn warming-up of yours in midsummer at Huntington Beach!" Jess started the lecture earlier than I had thought. She hated drinks and drugs and she hated even more when I was doing all this stuff. But how in the hell was I supposed to have fun and forget about my crappy life without all of this?  
>But I've felt I needed to show her some respect because she wasn't just my best friend, she had been saving our rent every month with her hard work at the orchestra where she's the main pianist. Jess was so nerdy and imbued in her career that I could feel jealousy rising through my heart every single time I've watched her concerts, I wanted so bad to be on a big stage with my band too. So I own a lot to her devotion and commitment to music and to her conservative way of living, so to speak.<p>

"I promise I'll take just two shots and I'm back in a minute! I need to be loose for later, Jess, please!" I said with kitty eyes, almost begging her.

"Ok, just don't be sick at Rev's later…it would be incredibly embarrassing!"

"Haha, I promise I won't!" I took distance from her and went to find something to drink.

With already two shots of whisky in my stomach I had two more just to be sure I would be brave enough to see Rev again. Damn, I was feeling the pressure! Maybe he wouldn't even remember me… At least I would have the chance to be close to the band I cherished the most, that was a dream coming true already. And then my mind started to run to the wrong places. No, I just couldn't get high again, it wouldn't be fair to Jess and wouldn't be fair to me either. I wouldn't do that. Not again, not tonight. I scared away those thoughts and went back to find Jess, that was almost getting in the venue. I masked a 'not-knowing-anything-at-all' face and got in front of her, drilling the whole row. Finally we fought hard for a really good place in the front row. We were small and we managed to pass through every tiny space that would crop out around us.

Minutes later, with our hearts pumping like Trashed and Scattered tempo, Matt finally started to scream at us. Oh, that fucking loud voice, we could hear it even if he wasn't using his mics!  
>We just went nuts at every song played by them, that musical energy was unique.<br>At Scream, I swear I had tiny multiple orgasms just by remembering my talk with Jimmy the other day.

"You know I make you wanna screaaam."

I was screaming like crazy already and so was Jess.  
>I tried hard to see behind the drums but I was a little short too, all I was having from Jimmy was his killing double-pedal bass drum echoing through my thoracic cavity and his visceral backing vocals. It was more than enough for me since later I could be having more of him, maybe.<p>

And when it seemed the concert would last forever, they began with Unholy Confessions as the last song and everybody started to shout even more, wanting more. I looked over to Jess and grinned like there was no tomorrow, we were dying to get at backstage.

As Jess couldn't handle her jaw to close looking at Zacky, Syn went to the middle of the stage to play the final riff, making me drooling all over him, totally bewitched. There was something about his contempt and mysterious look that was intriguing to me. I would've spent hours observing his traits and I could swear I had unveiled his thoughts. But tonight, I noticed I was clearly wrong.

Well, maybe I would meet him later, right? Who knows, maybe I would have a chance to ask what effect pedal he uses during Scream?! Who knows…

When the show was over, Jess and I traded anxious looks and we both thought _"it's time!"_  
>While the crowd was leaving the place bit by bit, we headed straight to the side entrances, where there were some gigantic security guards that could scare anyone just by their looks.<br>Me and Jess were the first to get in there and then, not surprisingly, numerous crazy, tattooed and with delineated-eye girls clustered around us and the doors which the securities were holding closed. The girls were all hanging a VIP pass just like ours. It got me jealous as hell!

Of course this wasn't going to be exclusively for me and Jess but I didn't think it would be that many girls there. Jimmy must have been given fifty of those just in that day he met me. And mine was just the fiftieth! But now that we were here already, we weren't going to give that chance up. Not even in hell!

"There's more girls here than at the concert, Em." Jess whispered at me, a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I've noticed…But we won't let them restrain us, ok. We are good, Jess. And talented. Maybe those girls will be lucky enough to have one night with them but we will be stealing their hearts!" I smiled, trying to show some confidence, even though I had any. Now I was staring at the four-by-four and six foot tall security that was just standing in front of me.

"So, do you think we should tell them we are musicians trying to make our living too? And, I dunno, maybe talk about some technical stuff with them?"

"Well, kind of it, but not today. We just need to give them enough to let them want more, you know? Like…let them being intrigued by you, give them just a few details of you and…well, never say the word 'groupie'. We are not like them!" I pointed secretly to one girl wearing a pink tank top and tight leopard pants.

"Okay, I see what you mean, you're right. Forty minutes has just passed by and nothing…" by the time she said it, the giant guard got off the entrance and started to check the backstage cards.

"Where's your girlfriend's card?" he asked, suspiciously looking at Jess.

"Well, she's with me so…this is OUR card!" I tried to fool him while he let the other girls pass through the door. I couldn't just go in there alone, I needed Jess with me.

"A person by card, ok! Or you or her, it's up to you!" he said in an ultimatum tone. He wasn't joking.

"Ems, get in there, he's waiting for you! I'm heading back home, I have a concert again and I need to wake up early tomorrow, I need to rest tonight so…Take the most of it for both of us, okay?! Don't worry about me!" she said taking some distance from me, her voice showing a little sadness. "Save the green-eyed guy for me later!"

"No! Jess, please, I won't get in without you!" every girl that was in there with us had just vanished inside but us.

"Decide it already, I'm closing the door!" the huge guy wasn't cutting some slack for me, was he?

"Go have fun! You deserve it! I love you Ems!" she was practically gone and I got instantly pushed through the door by the security man. "Be careful inside!" Jess had shouted her last words before the door shut at my back. Guess I would really have to do this all by myself…

I had a deep breath before finding myself in a small corridor. At its end, there was a closed door with a paper written "Avenged Sevenfold Dressing Room" placed on it. Oh shit, I was at the exact place…  
>As I was feeling my heart almost escaping through my throat, I waited there for a minute, trying to breathe slowly. I didn't know if I should get in or knock first so I choose to knock and wait for someone to open the door. And when I was raising my hand to do it, the door suddenly opened.<p>

It was simply Syn. He was smirking, shirtless and with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his right hand. He measured me from head to toe and stopped at my surprised eyes.

"Are you lost, baby?" he asked in his seductive tone. I shuddered at the sound of 'baby' coming from his mouth. Oh no, my fucking old crush for Synyster Gates wasn't coming back to me now, was it?

"I was trying to…" I could feel my face blushing like I never felt it before.

"You don't need to be afraid of us. We don't bite! Well…I mean…unless you want us to." he rolled his brown-painted-in-black eyes and let out a bigger smirk. And there it was, shivers down my spine again. Was I really having a trash talk with Synyster fucking Gates? "Come on in, welcome to our hell!"

"Thanks…" I tried to speak up but the words were stumbling in my mouth. I took another deep breath and got in a little shy at the crowded room, where I could see all those girls screaming and talking at the same time, forming groups around the guys that, I supposed, were in the middle. I actually couldn't see any of them, just Brian in front of me. "Well, do you know where I can find…"

"You can find ME right here and right now, pretty girl." he practically threw his perfect body at my direction and I could feel the warmth coming from his body and the smell from his mouth. He was clearly drunk and looking for an easy hook up. Before I even thought about answering his hints, I managed to control myself. Well, after all, I was turning him down to find Jimmy, it could be called a pretty good excuse, right?  
>When he was about to grab my waist, Jimmy appeared out of the crowd and pushed him aside, gently.<p>

"Hey, back off with your little penis, Haner! She's looking for me!" Brian faced him with a curious look. He didn't have a clue of what was happening.

"Heeey Jaaames! The show was amazing tonight!" I said after hugging him. With Syn out of my sight, I only had eyes for him. "He was just showing me the way…"

"Heey Emily, you've made it! Don't worry, there are thousands of girls waiting for him here…But I was expecting just you!" he murmured in my ear and stared at Syn, a bit angrily. Before the situation would get even more embarrassing, Jimmy took me by his hand and started to take me somewhere, through all of those people. We just left Syn staring at us, flabbergasted.

Jimmy passed through all the girls without even looking at them. He just wanted to take us out of that crowded place to a farthest room. I couldn't help but notice that the guys were giving us odd looks, like we were doing something wrong. I didn't follow it but couldn't care less.

"Here we can have more privacy…" Jimmy said in a smile and allowed me the entrance at a kind of dark secret room.

The whole room was lit only by a few candles. If he was expecting me like he said, he wouldn't be lighting candles, a fact that made me even more excited about that night.  
>There wasn't much space at that place but it had a roomy and comfortable couch that was already awakening the dirtiest thoughts in my mind.<p>

"Nice touch with the candles, by the way…" he gazed at me, closed the door and pulled my waist towards him in a blink of an eye. An urgent kiss started next, his tongue slowly sliding through mine. "Wow!" I whispered at his lips.

"I knew you would come." he rustled back, kissing me again, now with a cozy embrace. At that point, the world no longer existed for me. "And I do know you like to have some fun, just like me, so…" he put his hand on his right pocket and took out a tiny and transparent envelope with some white powder on it. I knew exactly what that was, my mouth was already watering. "…I brought us a little treat."

Just after I had grinned back at him, showing that I had loved that idea, he went back to the table and started to prepare the stuff at one of those candles. I was taken aback by then, I had absolutely no idea he was into heroine too.  
>I sat on the couch feeling so comfy, just taking a look at that perfect scenario and I'd imagined it couldn't be any better than that. Even the tiniest dose of heroine could multiply the sexual desire by 10 times and I was sure he already knew that.<p>

When he was done cooking it, he brought two syringes and a tourniquet with him. He sat by my left side and asked:

"Ladies first! Which arm do you prefer?"

"This one." I hanged him my left arm and he managed to tie up the tourniquet. Even at that dimming light and with a few tattoos disrupting his sight, he was able to find a nice vein very easily. "Hey, you're really good at this!" I stroked his fallen hair with my right hand and waited for him to inject that precious venom. That was pure ecstasy taking over my entire body immediately! I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth in response to that amazing feeling as I was not able to see anything with a blurred vision. Then after some seconds my mind would come to normal senses with the best euphoric sensation I had ever experienced. It was just mind blowing how I could feel Jimmy's kisses as small tingling in my neck.

"This is wonderful, James…" I moaned those words in his ear and bit it gently after.

"Do you wanna do the honors on me? I think I have more tattoos than you do but you can try if you want…" he asked nicely, handing me the other syringe. I wasn't sure if I could do that at another person's arm, I've only had tried on mine.

I put on the tourniquet in his arm and I've tried to find a good vein but all I could see was his tattoos covering everything.

"Damn, I can't see straight..." I smiled a bit disappointed.

"Yes, you can, keep on trying!" he encouraged me and kissed me right after laying his head back. Right when I saw a newly found vein, I smoothly pressed the plunger and then it was Jimmy's turn to moan. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as that image of him having his abdominal orgasm began to turn me on as hell, burning me inside. That maximum moment of non-ending pleasure would be our eternal bond, I sensed that at the moment he opened his eyes and stared at me a bit groggy.

"I knew you could…" he said it in a whisper again and started to laugh as I laid my head on his lap for a while, laughing too. I was so nervous and high that the only thing I could do was laugh after all that pressure I was put through.

We've stayed in that position for just a few seconds when I started to feel Jimmy's hands caressing my hair as I was staring at him. We haven't said anything while our gazes meant everything. So I've decided to take a step forward and began to unbutton his black silk shirt as my legs were setting up around him.  
>I kissed his mouth passionately and bit his lower lip as his hands were pushing my thighs against him. I could feel him getting turned on by every move I made.<p>

"I'm thinking about this moment since the last kiss we've shared, Ems…" he mumbled, his hands rising up my back and unlacing every single knot that was holding the corset in my body. They felt delicate, soft and warm, nothing you could ever expect of a metal drummer at all.

"I was dying to feel your hands on me again…" as my hands were taking off his shirt, my mouth drew a trail of kisses in his skinny chest. He was extremely fragrant, emanating a masculine cologne that could make me even more attracted to him. Damn those pheromones!  
>He had taken a nice cleaner shower after the concert ended and it only showed to me that he really cared to impress me. I liked that!<p>

By the time I wandered all the way through his neck again he had just finished the difficult task of untying all the laces and gradually withdrew it from my body, allowing his hungry eyes to meet my breasts for the first time. I was certain he had enjoyed the sight as soon as he put on a big smile on his naughty feature. And I couldn't wait to feel his velvety touch on them, and so I felt it. My nipples were getting harder as his fingers made circular fondling to arouse me. He was watching intently my every moan to his touch. In an automatic response to my excitement, my hips were thrusting against him faster and faster, feeling his member fully erected this time. Now all I could hear was his intense groan close to my ears, the best sex music ever. You gotta love frottage!  
>I was just enjoying that moment like never before.<p>

Brian couldn't make his drunk mind to stop thinking about what had happened before with Jimmy. He had never used the _'pleasure room'_ before, as it was baptized by them. They always asked a private room as one of the main requirements for concerts like that because they would never know what could happen at backstage, maybe one of them could want a private moment with someone, someday. They usually would mess around with groupies all together at the main room.  
>Brian knew it was rare times when Jimmy would sneak out with a groupie or a fangirl like that. That was just weird!<br>Brian got rid of some annoying talking-girls and approached the corridor that ended on the room. The door was slightly opened as he could see a few candle lights shining through it.  
>He stretched his neck a little bit to see more and raised his eyebrows when he saw the girl sitting on Jimmy's lap while his hands were caressing her enormous Deathbat tattoo on her bare naked back. Yeah, she was a fan…<br>He wasn't sure why he felt a pinch of jealousy. How had she met Jimmy before him? How in the hell a girl can choose the drummer instead of the solo guitar man? That fact was bothering him a lot more than it should, it was making him sound the most self-centered jerk even inside his own head.  
>The truth was Brian had liked her right away. Her wild looks, her tattoos, well, he couldn't help but droll when he saw a pretty girl with nice paintings on her body. She was Brian's type of girl, not Jimmy's. But he had to accept that she had chosen Jimmy instead of him that night, simply like that.<br>What was really disturbing his thoughts were the fact that his stunning looks had never lost a single girl to anyone before that day. Even the ones he didn't find so attractive, he would be with them just to piss off the other guy. He needed to feel powerful and show superiority to other males, that was just his natural instinct working.  
>But then there was Jimmy, his best friend, and just a lonely badass drummer trying to deal with his own personal issues, even though his happy and funny side is always prevailing to everybody. In the other hand, Brian was this gigantic masterpiece-looking guy combined with amazing skills with guitar and women. For the first time in their friendship history, Brian felt inferior to his friend.<br>Well, maybe she was just one of his groupies. A one night stand and she would be out of their sight in a blink.  
>As soon as Brian was back to party and drink with his fellow mates and with the so-called Synyster Girls that were waiting anxiously for him, he forgot about all that jealousy momentarily.<p>

"Have you guys seen Rev around?" Matt asked while trying to escape from one of those sticky girls. "Johnny and Zacky are pretty much occupied already. I would love some help with all those girls here…" he said discreetly.

"He's at the pleasure room…candles and everything…" Brian said in contempt. "He said he knew the girl I was talking to before and just took her there, without further notice." He made sure he had been emphatic at the word 'I'.

"Oh yeah? It doesn't seem like Rev… Maybe she's that mysterious girl from the other night."

"What girl, what night?" Brian's questioning came before he took a sip of his bottle, tired of all that shit already. He just wasn't in the mood for flirting and small talking with fans then. He just wanted to go home and rest.

"At our last gig, I called him to our after-concert party and he was embraced with some girl. If I'm not mistaken, she has a nice Deathbat on her back."

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure it's her. I saw her tattoo…" Brian agreed, disappointed. "Someone has to get lucky tonight, right?"

"And who would've thought it would be him…I didn't even know he was into our fans again."

"Yeah, me neither…" Brian looked at the small corridor again. Another big sip of that Jack Daniel's bottle and his thoughts were scared away instantly.

"Is that a…" Jimmy grinned while kissing the tattoo on my left breast, which I was enjoying very much. "Gibson, ham?"

"Yeah, I think it's where it should stay, close to my heart." I've thrown all my body weight at his hands placed in my back, holding me up firmly, just appreciating the texture of his lips on my favorite erogenous zone: that Gibson. I let out a loud moan. "Someday I'll have enough money to buy one of these…"

"So you are a…Synyster Gates?" he stopped abruptly with the lovely kisses to face me, wondering how weird that question have sounded at that moment. I could not contain my strident laugh. Nice compliment for a professional guitar player wannabe.

"No, no, not that fast..." he revealed a nice smirk before going back to 'play' my Les Paul. "I'm more like Clapton, maybe? Slow hands and everything…" was I really talking about guitar players while doing Rev? Oh god, I really needed to stop this obsession with them.

"What about we stop talking and go back to concentrate on your slowness?" he said it, like reading my mind, as he started to kiss down my belly and pushing my hips further against his own. I groaned again, even louder than before. His lips were making my senses go mad.

"You're the boss, Portnoy!" I tried to tease him and before I could breathe properly, Jimmy placed his gentle hands on my clit, still through my panties. Let the torture begin...

I was panting to every movement he was doing there, pulling his hair back like crazy and when he noticed I was lubricated enough, it was time to lose his pants. My hands got there immediately to help him take everything out and to dominate his member. I teased him there a little and he grunted back. Maybe I should've gotten there before? Too late now, I needed him inside of me right away. I quickly took my panties off and stole an instant kiss from his lips while positioning my legs around him again.  
>Then he handed me the condom to place it on him and before we would start, we looked into each other's deep gaze. All I could see was pure lust drenching his tiny pupils.<br>At that sign, I thrust my hips against his and we were fully connected, finally.  
>I pushed harder.<br>He burst out with moaning as I knew he was at paradise, just like me.  
>Every inch of my body was burning in pleasure and to feel him inside of me just intensified it all. He was big but not too thick, the right measure I guess.<br>He couldn't control his movements against me while I was commanding our ride and intensifying it at each sign of Jimmy's hands pressing my breasts firmly. I just couldn't contain my loud howls then.

"Oh god, Emily...you're..." he was gasping for air and trying to speak at the same time, always binding in my eyes. I ravaged his mouth and licked his piercing while messing around with his hair again.

In the rain of moaning, suddenly I felt his embrace even stronger, our movements were already accelerated to the max. Our sweaty bodies were leaning and rubbing like there was no tomorrow when I felt I was reaching my climax. I screamed as loud as I could in relief and slowed down my hip movement as James was still hard on me. After a few pushes, he let his jaw open, his hug got more intense and my already messed hair was nicely pulled back by his hands. Then he relaxed his body and his grip on the couch, indicating he had gotten there too.

We hugged for a while, just hearing each other's altered and heavy breath. I could even listen to his heartbeat.

"God, I'm seeing stars, James…" I whispered in his ear before giggling at the tingling feelings I was experiencing from post-orgasm.

"Why...the hell...you call me...James?"

"Cause it's a beautiful name. It suits you. But I can call you whatever you want me to." I said still puffy, with a smile on my face and staring at him real closely.

"Well…Portnoy is a very nice one!" I burst into laughter as soon as I heard that coming from his mouth. He just nodded negatively. "James sounds good when you say it. I like it!" then he grinned and kissed me lingeringly.

"Then James will be!" I replied his sweet kiss and just then I recalled he was still inside of me. It felt so comfortable I wouldn't be leaving that position anytime soon.

"Hey, Rev, are you still inside? Have you guys done yet?" Zacky's voice appeared suddenly in a mocking tone from behind the door, without coming in. "We need to go, they wanna close off the place, practically throwing us out of here so…" I fixed my wide gaze on Jimmy's, hoping that Zacky wouldn't be coming in then. I've got out of his lap and started to clean me up and dress while Jimmy was doing the same.

"Okay, V, going out in a bit. You guys don't need to wait for me, I'm going home tonight." Jimmy stared at me and smiled. Was he planning to take me to his home again?

"Really? Ditching us again, huh? She must be a hell of a woman… " he chuckled. "See you around! Take care of each other!" I put my hand on my mouth to stop my uncontrollable laugh.

"Yeah, she is amazing Zack, now get the fuck out of here dude!" Jimmy approached the opening door and winked at him. Zacky responded with a funny and obscene hip motion forcing Jimmy to show his middle finger to him and then he left.  
>Oh yeah, that made me start to think I would fit right in with those guys. They were hilarious!<p>

When we became at least presentable, we sneaked out quietly through the back door without anyone to see us.

"Why exactly are we getting out by the back door? Are you ashamed of me?" I asked while we were walking to his car.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just don't want anyone to play an evil eye on us now." He said, taking me by the waist.

"Oh yeah, sure…"

"I mean it, Ems. I'm saving you from a lifetime of their crappy teasing. I don't usually get out with, you know…fans…so…"

"Yeah, well...I have no way to hide my affection for your work. But I promise I won't harass any of them, ok?"

"Emily, I trust you! The problem is that I don't trust them with this! " we both ended up laughing about that sentence and then we got into the car, heading to his home, I guess.

"Are you taking me home?"

"No"

"So you're fooling me again and taking me to your house instead, right?"

"Exactly right!" he grinned and I blinked back.

And when we've got to his big house again, we did more and more of we've done earlier. With so much crazy passion. Wishing that night could never end...

I awoke with a delicate and distant piano sound and at first, I really thought I was just at home. Jess used to practice her piano stuff earlier in the morning and it would wake me most of the times. I can't actually say that it didn't annoy me. But today was different, totally different feeling.

When I've situated myself, I finally noticed I was bare naked and that piano sound was coming from the opposite side of the bed I was looking before. I turned to the other side and saw Jimmy's tattooed back sitting on his upright piano, playing one nice melody. It was so soothing to see and hear him playing. Surely that seeing him on the drums was always spectacular but…that was peculiar. A side of him that perhaps just a few could see.

I got out of his large bed slowly, wrapped myself up on a white sheet and got closer to where he was. As soon as he saw me, I asked in a murmur:

"Please, don't stop! Its beautiful!" I smiled and I got a bit embarrassed to see him look at me and smiling back. My hair and makeup must have been all messy and blurred. He, on the other hand, was wearing his boxers and shirtless, with messed hair as always.

"Sorry for waking you up, I was starting to miss you. Do you like it?"

"Debussy's one of my roommate favorites. She kept playing Clair de Lune in the early mornings and I've got pissed as hell with her sometimes. She's the main pianist for the Symphonic of Orange County." he widened his gaze but kept playing one of the most beautiful pieces I've ever heard. "But now it was such a pleasure to be awakened by that marvelous sound." I approached his body and scattered tiny kisses on the back of his neck. He hadn't missed a single note, even when he closed his eyes while enjoying my kissing.

"It's good that you appreciate the classics too…"

"I think in my whole musical life, I've studied more the classics than the good and old rock'n roll, you know. Me and Jess met by a classical music conservatory a few years ago." I got back and took a sit at the bed, without missing any of his sliding notes through the white and black keys with memorable ease and agility.

"I'm impressed! I thought you were more rock'n roll type of girl."

"I am actually, but I felt like I needed to start with the best musical base I could get. And don't say you're impressed with me, you are the one playing like Chopin. Don't lie to me!"

"I can't wait to see you play too, I'm more curious now…"

We stayed silent till the end of the piece, just listening mindfully. As he finished it, he stood up and pulled my hands to give me support to get up too and, as I did what he was inducing me to do, I had no hands to hold the sheet covering my body. Jimmy hugged me tight and bent over to cradle me in a calm and sweet kiss.

"You know what? For a metal drummer, you're the perfect pianist! I suspected that these velvety hands were hiding something else from me." I said as our bodies were still attached.

"Oh, so you like my hands?"

"I think they are one of your strengths, James." He kissed me again, tightening his embrace. It appeared that he didn't receive many compliments frequently. I sincerely doubt that.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Emily? Cause you're almost getting me to take you on that bed again right now!"

"I'm just saying the truth and…maybe, just maybe, trying to get you into bed again. What's wrong with that?" I smiled and he kissed me back. We would never get tired of this game.

Just as when he was going to throw me into his bed for continuing what we had left off at daybreak, a Dream Theater song just played loud on our ears, killing our perfect mood.

"Damn!" Jimmy ran up to his nightstand and answered his ringing phone. "Hey…no, I was awake, wazup? Yes, why? Ohh...it's okay, I'll...let her home and then I'm heading to the studio...ok, see you guys there!" he hanged.

"Oooh, don't tell me that..." my face saddened instantly.

"Yes…It's a meeting with bigwigs from Warner. I think we need to discuss about the next video or something…And I shouldn't be telling you this, actually!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll keep it locked safely on me. The only person that will really kill me If I don't tell her is Jess. She's gonna freak…" I said with glowing eyes, that was just golden information. As I was putting my clothes on, I kept wishing he would take me to the studio with them. But maybe this would be a really huge step that Jimmy didn't want to take yet. Apparently, we were going faster than light on this. Maybe he just wasn't ready to introduce me to them or maybe…

"You should introduce her to Zacky one of these days…he loves pianists! He had an ugly broke up a few months ago, need to start seeing new people otherwise he's gonna freak us out!" oh well, there's some more golden info!

"She was with me yesterday but they didn't let her in…just one pass…"

"Oh shit, my bad, I always forgot about those stupid rules. Next time I'll send two!" he grinned in a sorry face.

"She's so going to freak even more on that info!" I giggled.

"I think Zacky will too. He's been single for far too long." We both laughed and we went downstairs to see if there was something to eat.

Then we kissed and he took me home. Fast like that, like the speed of light again.  
>Not even a "<em>see you later".<em> Not even his number. Neither he had mine.  
>Apparently, our fairy tale was over as suddenly as it began...<p> 


End file.
